Fair Orcs (Orc/Elf)
Fair Orcs (Orc/Elf) An age-old, bloody history of conflicts between elves and orcs has resulted in an adonis-like hybrids, known colloquially as “fair orcs.” Fair orcs are often the result of forced relationships, and the offsprings are shunned by both elven and orc societies. They have the graceful physiques of elves combined with the sheer physicality of orcs. The results are strangely beautiful. Fair orcs’ forms are elven in nature but with dangerous undertones. Most have small, sharp teeth or other small manifestations of their orcish genetics, but they are proportional and beautiful in a way that only an elven body could temper. They are large, almost reaching the height of their orcish ancestors. The elves call them “esori” or “orc child” in their native language and consider them a shameful blemish. Most are killed in their cribs. However, should they mature, elven society has been known to be more accepting of the child than orcish society, but they are still treated with pity and hidden away from the world. They serve as jailers, custodians, and soldiers on far off outposts. They are forbidden to breed (but most are sterile anyway). Full orcs regard them as a trophy, signs that they have taken an elf maiden forcibly, and are sold into slavery or killed in one of the myriad of orcish games. Their bones are used in ritualistically prepared potions for orcish virility and luck. Amongst orcs, the fair orcs’ life expectancy is very short unless they seize power, usually through guile or similarly cunning intelligence, and rule the tribe. Fair orcs are an uncommon occurrence, only rarely come to term (1/50), and their chances of surviving infancy are low as a result of the social stigma against them. However, if they do live past maturity, they can live nearly as long as their elven parents and are often regarded (begrudgingly) as the “perfect soldier” due to their enhanced biology. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Fair orcs are strong and highly intelligent. They gain +2 Strength and +2 Intelligence. * Size: Fair orcs are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Fair orcs are humanoid creatures with both the elf and orc subtypes. * Mixed Blood: Fair orcs count as both elves and orcs for any effect related to race. * Base Speed: Fair orcs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Keen Senses: Fair orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when fair orcs are brought below 0 hit points but not killed, they can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of their next turn, unless brought to or above 0 hit points, they immediately fall unconscious and begin dying. * Languages: Fair orcs begin play speaking Elven or Orc. Fair orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids